Let Go
by Big Unni234
Summary: Letting go is always the hardest part.


**A/N: I don't Arrow or its lovely characters. This story though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Let Go<strong>

"Oliver let go!"

He could feel the searing heat filling his shoulder and arm quickly, the bullet lodging deeper in his muscle. The blood trickled out his suit and down his arm dripping on the smooth white skin that gripped his hand currently.

"Please let go!"

Oliver could feel the pain becoming unbearable but bit it back as the only way to stop it wasn't even an option.

"Let go!"

Staring down her failing figure, he could feel the sting at the side of his eyes. He couldn't let go but hearing her beg to fall to her death was worse than the bullet in his arm and the arrow wound in his abdomen.

"I…." he started his voice quickly filling with pain and regret. "I can't."

"Oliver…" started the woman who was now releasing her grip on his hand. Her were eyes red from crying and her cheeks pink from the harsh wind and pain. The look in her eyes said that she didn't want to die but also read of defeat. "…you can't save me….and that's okay." Her voice choked and quickly she looked away, staring at her imminent doom.

"Yes, yes I can." stressed Oliver, his face already starting to contort from the pain. "Because…."

"Because why?" asked the woman her body slowly stilling. Her one free arm was now limp and her legs weren't running against the air, making unsuccessful tries at gaining purchase on the window in front her.

Oliver looked down at her, eyes glassy and hot, and wished more than anything in the world that this wasn't his life. That the woman he loved more than anything wasn't resigning to die because it would mean he could live, that he could save the day. He wished that at this moment her eyes didn't mirror his, filled with pain, sorrow and regret.

"…because I can't live in a world without you." He replied, his voice so soft and broken it sounded like shattered glass.

The woman reached up to his face and with a sad smile, cupped his cheek. Oliver instinctively moved into her warm hand. He heard her sniffle and then slowly remove her now trembling hand. It trailed his arm, her fingers mixing with his blood and finally reached his hand.

"I love you, please let me go." And with what seemed like all the strength she had left, she pried his fingers from her hand and began falling.

He wished he could say that he saw the fall or even grasped for her but his hand been grasping a rope holding his protégé and a very powerful bomb. If it dropped it would have decimated part of the city and then hit a gas line and clear most of Central City. Her loss of weight immediately off set his balance and sent him careening toward the other edge of building. In his mind, though, he felt it was his will that was off set and without it he had no strength.

A small part of him however felt a small bit of gratitude at not hearing or seeing her hit the pavement. It saved him from witnessing something he could never forget. But he didn't really have time to think since his body was dragged up the side of the building he jumped over to the grab the love of his life and onto gravel.

Quickly he dug his heels into the grains and began pulling with whatever strength he had left.

Oliver Queen would die today.

The Arrow would be the only salvageable part of him left.

The strength of Diggle and the need of Arsenal for him to be there would not bring him back.

He was resigning to let the little pieces, the light one of his friends called it, of his humanity fade away.

…that was until he heard a beep.

It was followed by a small moan, almost too soft to hear. But Oliver Queen would hear it even if he was back on that roof.

Hastily grabbing one of small hands in his, he searched her face for anything that could give him hope. His eyes traced her every feature, something he had memorized in the time he had spent in the hospital hovering over her unconscious body.

Another beep and another moan and Oliver felt like his skin was about to take off without him. Quietly, almost like a whisper, he called her name.

"Felicity…" He watched as her lips parted a little then her eyes scrunched, her nose wrinkling in that way he loved.

Thinking back, her nose wrinkled that day on the roof right before she let go. As she fell, he clearly remember his soul dying and the light going out, but it was the fact that she would have died for him to save the day that kept him alive. It was the reason behind her leaving him that saved the city. It was reason why he was able to come down from that roof and find out that ARGUS had begun setting up inflatables to catch anything, including the criminal and his explosive, which could come off that building.

It caught her… his hope.

"Ol…oliver…" Felicity croaked out weakly and small smile playing on her lips.

Latter Oliver would find out that when she had looked away from that time on the roof she had barely seen the edges of the inflatable, something he would have never spotted. She would tell him that she still thought she wasn't going to make it. And she would tell him that since she did survive and the world, or least the part of the world that was Star City, was safe she didn't want him to lose hope.

That she was glad to her that he couldn't live without her.

And that she never…

Wanted…

Him…

To let go.

* * *

><p><strong>All mistakes are mine. This was a midnight drabble!<strong>


End file.
